


Supportive Like Underwire

by GoggledMonkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, girls don't like boys girls like violence and partial nudity, violence against clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledMonkey/pseuds/GoggledMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of plan 'Socialising Malia' Kira and Malia hang out and have 'fun gal pal time'. What ever that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supportive Like Underwire

Kira had never thought of herself as someone who was good at planning. With her old friends she usually just followed the crowd; with her new friends there just tends to be a lot of violence and sudden trips to Mexico. So when she found herself with a were-coyote up in her room asking her what they should do while they ‘hung out’, she found herself at somewhat of a loss.

“So maybe we could…” Kira looked around her room desperately for an idea. Weapons were fun but probably not the fun gal pal time Stiles had meant. She had the Go board but she was still just learning and didn’t know how well teaching Malia would go over. And the Wii was in the family room and Kira was sure keeping Malia away from Dad would be best. She looked at her make up on the dresser and finally finished her sentence with a very uncertain, “…paint our nails?”

Painting each other’s nails could be…well, it seemed weird but possibly what girls could do together. She poked at the bottles of black, black, other black, glossy black and sparkly black before picking up a dark, -almost black- blue and waggling it at Malia. “Fun right?” 

It did not sound that fun. Kira tried to smile convincingly.

Malia stared sullenly at her before speaking. “I know what this is,” her voice was blunt. ”Stiles told me. It’s ‘socialising Malia’ time.”

“Did he actually say that?” Kira asked but the question was unnecessary because of course he did. Socializing Malia, in fact, was a direct quote because that’s what he called it when he suggested it to Kira. What an idiot.

“He said I needed to make friends that weren’t just him. ‘Girl friends’. So I know that why you and Lydia are spending time with me.”

“It’s not like that,” Kira protested feeling like the world’s hugest jerk, “Stiles didn’t make me hang out with you. I’m happy to spend time with you!”

“Whatever. I don’t even care. I only came over to make him stop yapping at me.”

“It’s really really not like that. It’s a win win for me. I get to spend time with you, which, I like any way because you’re my friend and maybe, if you like hanging out too, one day you won’t leave me behind to bleed to death.”

“Maybe. We’ll see.” Malia relaxed a little against Kira’s headrest, “but what did you want to do?”

“I’m not really good with the whole coming up with ideas. What do you and Stiles do usually?”

“We study for school. And we make out a lot,” Kira regretted asking “And sometimes we watch tv.”

“Well uh…we probably won’t make out much. What do you guys watch?”

“I don’t know. Shows he likes. There’s a bunch of different ones. Lots of different buildings with people just talking. They’re so boring. And,” here Malia’s lips twitched in an almost smile, “sometimes we watch Sponge Bob Square Pants.”

Kira grinned “I love Sponge Bob. And Fairly Odd Parents?”

“Yeah! I remember that one too. I used to watch it with-“ Malia stopped suddenly looking stricken. “But that doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah no, it’s cool. What did you and Lydia do?”

Kira was happy to change the subject from dead sisters that people felt guilty for. Kira thought that Malia was shockingly well adjusted for someone who had all that guilt and had also been a coyote for 8 years.

“We went to the mall and tried on clothes. She made me buy a bra.”

“Oh. Was it nice?”

“No!” Malia’s voice was suddenly fierce and angry. “I hate it. Look at it!” Before Kira could stop her Malia pulled off her shirt to display what seemed like a nice pink lacy bra and a pair of equally nice and, admittedly ample, breasts.

“Oh I think it looks nice.” Kira said keeping a pleasant tone in the face of sudden surprise breasts. Malia just snarled, a fairly animalistic snarl, and tugged at the lace.

“You’re just saying that. I hate it. It’s itchy and tight and it makes me sore and I hate having to wear these stupid things! I don’t like bras but Lydia AND Stiles said I had to wear them!” To Kira’s alarm Malia’s voice was getting raspier with each angry word.

“But you don’t have to wear a lace bra. There are lots of different bras. You could wear a sports bra, see!” and to her own surprise and adherence to sudden breasts Kira pulled off her T-shirt so Malia could see the bra underneath. “Look! It’s cotton and there’s no underwire pushing up your boobs. Maybe a sports bra is better suited for your bra needs!”

Kira, keeping her voice forceful but cheery was clutching her own breast and feeling like a demented bra sales woman.

Malia shook her head forcefully, eyes bright and claws ripping out of her finger tips, “That one’s pink too! And I hate it. I hate everything about this whole thing! I hate school and your Dad and getting my period and these stupid stupid bras!” She gripped at the bra in question, her claws tearing into the delicate lace.

Kira could see the change, hear the loud coyote noise about to rise from Malia’s throat and then her Dad would run in and Malia would eat him and Kira could not have that. She lunged forward and grabbed Malia by the shoulders.

“Malia!” This close and all she could really see was the blue glow in Malia’s eyes, “I don’t care what Stiles and Lydia said. They aren’t the boss of you. If you don’t like wearing bras you don’t have to! Lots of women don’t wear bras. It’s not the law. You wear what makes you comfortable and happy!” 

Malia shuddered under her hands and wuffed out a breath, “Really?”

Kira nodded and pulled back so she could see all more Malia’s face, “I swear. You can wear whatever you want.” She hesitated, “I mean you can’t walk around naked in public or anything but you really don’t have to wear bras if you hate them so much.”

Malia met Kira’s eyes, hers still bright but no longer with were-coyote blue. She gave a small nod. “Thank you, Kira.”

Malia’s lips twitched quickly into a smile that disappeared as soon as it appeared. Kira grinned. “You’re welcome.”

Then Malia leaned back and tore the lace bra right off. And there were suddenly nipples. Nice nipples but nipples never the less.  
Malia sighed in relief.

“Ahhh,” She tossed the scrap of lace that was once a bra into the waste basket across the room. “That’s so much better.”

If Malia sorta smiled again Kira didn’t see with her eyes fixed on the wall over Malia’s shoulder, “That’s great.”

“Could you…could you not tell Stiles that I freaked out?” Malia asked hesitantly, “Or Scott.” She added after a beat. 

Kira broke her own rule about looking away from topless Malia so she could smile at the other teen. “Of course I won’t tell. It’s a secret. Between us girls. I pinky swear.”

She held out her pinky and after a second Malia reached out and linked her pinky to Kira’s. They shook.

Then they just sat mostly topless (Malia more topless then not) for a bit.

“Sooo” Kira said finally, “You wanna watch something? You watch Sponge Bob with Stiles? You can watch anime with me. Japanese cartoons,” She clarified in case the look on Malia’s face was confused.

“Will it be boring?”

“Does a show about terrifying giants that eat so many humans that the species is almost driven to extinction then the humans fight back with swords and flying suits sound boring to you?”

“No?”

“Well that’s right. It’s not boring. It’s awesome.”

Kira sat on her computer chair and opened up her lap top.

“You don’t need to sit on the chair. Bring the computer here on the bed,” Malia patted the mattress beside her “and turn the lights off. I like the lights off when I watch tv.”

“Sure, ok.” 

Kira sat on the bed, loaded up the first episode of Shingeki no Kyojin and settled back against her headboard. Malia made a sound of contentment and rested her head on Kira’s chest breasts pressing against Kira’s bare arm. Kira stiffened in surprise. What if her Dad walked in? She forced herself to relax. It would be his own fault for not knocking. Besides, why did it matter what Malia was wearing?

She put her arm around the other girl and settled in.


End file.
